This invention relates to a tone generation device employed in an electronic musical instrument or the like device and, more particularly, to a tone generation device simulating generation of a tone in a natural musical instrument such as a string instrument and a wind instrument. More particularly, the tone generation device is capable of generating a tone which closely resembles the tone generated by a natural musical instrument, by generating once a tone signal simulating a special tone such as an erroneous tone generated by a misplay in a plurality of key depressing operations.
An unexpected tone is sometimes erroneously generated by a misplay during performance of a rubbed string instrument such as violin. Such tone generated by a misplay occurs with a certain probability however accomplished the performer may be. Such erroneous tone gives little offence to the ear and rather is effective for giving the listener the impression that a natural musical instrument is being played. If, however, the tone generated by a misplay only is extracted and heard, this tone may be a very unpleasant one. This is because the tone is generated in a weak vibration mode of its fundamental tone.
Known in the art is an electronic musical instrument capable of generating a tone having a tone color of violin. In this electronic musical instrument, by depressing a desired key on a keyboard, a tone signal having a tone pitch corresponding to the depressed key and having a tone color of violin is generated.
In the prior art electronic musical instrument, tones generated are always of a clear tone color of violin regardless of the number of times of key depression, and a tone of a misplay generated in playing the violin as a natural musical instrument is not generated. Thus, the prior art electronic musical instrument gives the impression that tones produced by the instrument lack naturalness.